


Demons

by grimmkitty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yaoi, but not just yaoi, mostly yaoi, trigger warning, underground fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmkitty/pseuds/grimmkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajin and Kazuya are brothers with a dark past. Their traumas have pushed them closer together, closer than brothers should be.<br/>Sorry about the crappy summary, i promise the story is better! Also i dont really know how to tag properly so if anyone has tips, thatd be great! My first fic, so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this chap is very very short but hopefully good enough to hook some readers. The rest of the chapters will be longer, but for now, i guess this is a pilot chapter?
> 
> I'll say it again, TRIGGER WARNING. Mentions of rape/non-con, possible future problems with self harm and depression. There will also be insanity and possibly other mental illnesses. Tags will be updated and added to as the story continues.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful beta, insomniacDragon9, and to everyone who reads this!

_"Please, Father! Please stop...!" Hajin struggled, desperate to get away from his father. He didn't want this, didn't want to feel this pain again._

_"Shut the fuck up, whore. You're not allowed to speak."_

_Hajin fought harder, scratching at the hardwood floor. Tears streamed down his face and he screamed as the familiar, unbearable burning in his backside flared._

_"I said shut the fuck up!" Hajin felt the sting of a leather belt cracking across his back. He sunk his teeth into the flesh of his arm, knowing that it would be worse had he cried out instead._

_It lasted for half an hour, but it felt like forever. When his father had finished, he simply left Hajin lying there, his body limp. It hurt too much to move.._

 

* * *

 

 

"...jin. Hajin. Wake up, Hajin.."

Hajin jerked out of his horror filled sleep, gasping for breath, and sat up. "K-Kazuya...?"

"Yeah, Hajin, it’s me. Did you have another nightmare?"

"No. It wasn't a nightmare.. It was..." Hajin shuddered.

"A memory."

Hajin nodded. He hated how weak he could be when remembering his past. “Sorry for waking you up, Kazuya.”

Kazuya shook his head. “Don’t worry about me, silly.” He hugged Hajin. “You know I’ll always be here.”

“I know.. Thank you, Kaz..”

Kazuya moved them back onto the bed so they were laying down. “Sleep now, brother.” Kazuya threaded his fingers through Hajin’s fire red hair, brushing back the strands in a slow, comforting pattern as he hummed an old lullaby their mother used to sing to them before she passed. It was always a guaranteed way to get Hajin to relax.

Sure enough, the next time Kazuya looked down at his older brother, he was out cold. Kazuya smiled to himself, and soon, he too, fell asleep.


End file.
